Skin
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: "And she dreams she's dancing, around and around, without any cares and her very first love is holding her close, and the soft wind is blowing her hair." One bruise. One life. One love. One dance.


**Hey guys I'm doing this one a little different please please please listen to the song Skin (Sarabeth) By Rascal Flatts 'but' you say 'that's country I hate country' I DON'T GIVE A DAMN THAT SONG GIVES ME FEELS GOT IT sorry for my outburst enjoy…..oh and I prescribe tissues...*UPDATE* I have had writers block recently really bad also this last chappy is really ling so i can get all this SHIZZ together so please don't tell me when to update i really don't appreciate you think i dont have a life god i sound rude please dont take it rudely  
**

I sat in the doctor's waiting room trying to hold back my terror. Michael was on one side and Eve on the other. A few months ago I come into the lab as per usual when Myrnin lunges at me. It took me a minute to realize he wasn't hurting me, merely protecting me. Seconds later something went off and the shock threw us to the floor. I hit the floor badly. I later come out that I had bruised my thigh and there were hand marks where he tried to grab me and pull me to safety. The bruise on my leg was still here. Months had passed and I began to get worried. It hadn't gotten bigger, nor had it gotten smaller. It was just forever there. Myrnin apologized so much that I had to leave. Not for good of course just until I was checked out. They had performed some tests and this was what I was waiting for. The results containing my future. I can't keep my hands from shaking. I grab an old magazine nothing really important. None of it was going to matter anyways if the news is correct. The nurse, smiling as though the news I was about to hear was only a scraped knee. She stands by the door.

"Will you please come with me?" She waves her hand and I shakily get up. I grab Eve's hand and she squeezes it in reassurance. It was all for show though. I knew the ratios. And the survival rate. I shook as I walked and tried to contain my fright as I walked into the sterile room. I sit down on the bed and Michael pats my shoulder. His eyes were sparkling with love and I wished **he **was here. He could at least calm my jittering nerves.

xXx

I cried as I listened to the news. I was silent at least. Eve on the other hand had to be escorted out. Michael left with her to comfort her tremors. He continued,

"Between the red cells and white something's not right, but we're going to take care of you. Six chances in ten, it won't come back again, with the therapy we're gonna try. It's just been approved, it's the strongest there is and I think we caught it in time." I couldn't listen anymore and I closed my eyes. I see myself dancing around and around without a care in the world. My love is holding me close. A soft wind rustles through my hair and lean into his body relishing in the solidity of him. His whole being was perfect.

xXx

The tears run out my eyes in streams. I hold onto Eve. Who would want someone as ugly as I now? No one. I gripped tighter and remembered what it was like that morning waking up feeling a soft draft on my head. I rubbed my arms and got up. I saw soft brown strands out of the corner of my eye and looked at it full on. I screamed and Eve and Michael ran in. Eve ran in and grabbed me pulling me into a hug stroking my now bald head. I felt her crying against me and Michael took my hand. I ugly sobbed and pulled away. I turned and gathered it up in my hands. I felt the softness of it and the faint smell of roses from my perfume. I had all of it in my hands and walked over to the trash can and walked back. My sobbing had calmed to silent tears. I hiccupped and closed my eyes. I was dancing again my love close to me and I rest my head on his chest as we spin around and around on the empty dance floor. We glide as though we aren't even touching the floor. I could very well believe it was true. Eve left and then I felt her come back. She grabbed my hand and opened it.

"I know it's not your own, but it could work for now." She slipped the pink wig in my hand and left. Michael lingered shortly after then eventually I heard him shut the door. My tears left tracks along my cheeks and I opened my eyes. I put the wig on and heard the familiar sound of a portal. He stepped through looking terrified and rushed forwards to me. I cried more when I saw his worry. He wiped away my tears making comforting noises. He held my face and I took it back hiding.

"I understand if you leave me. I don't deserve someone to love me." I hid my face with my hands and closed my eyes. I cough as my tears continue to stream down my face. He gently removes my hands and pulls out a handkerchief holding it out to me. I grabbed it and blew my nose. "You can go now." I said softly and he looks at me for a long moment before gently removing the wig.

"Why would I do that. You are the most beautiful person I have ever had the joy of calling my love. Do not think for an instant I am only in this for your outer appearance. That is not the case in the slightest." I whimpered and I fell forward grasping a hug from him.

"You can't say that. Now I am simply a memory of someone beautiful." I let go turning away pushing him without real effort and fall to my pillow not looking at him as he stands up with a purpose and opens the portal to leave.

"I love you _fy annwyl." _ I curl up into the fetal position and sob until sleep consumes my exhausted body.

xXx

I sit in my room looking at my dresses when I reach in and grab one. I saw everything new now. As though nothing could be more perfect. I quickly put it on and it hugs my tiny frame. The floor length light green dress swirled around me. I look in the mirror and almost start to cry again. I sit down and put on my makeup. Just a touch here and there and I was done. I walked down the stairs and Eve and Michael were talking in hushed tones until I hit the landing. As I walk in I see him sitting on the chair with the hat that I always loved. Michael and Eve looked at me with sympathetic eyes. I looked at him and he stands up. He takes off his hat and I cry. My tears roll down my face as I reach up to touch his face tracing lines until I reach where his hairline was. There was not line there now. He looked at me with pure love and held out his hand. Eve I heard making slight gasps as she saw me. I said my goodbyes and we stepped through the portal. It was the old ballroom in Amelie's house and there was absolutely no one there. There was one light though and someone had to have controlled it, for it moved to sit on us when we arrived. He turned and got into position. I fit into his stance like a puzzle piece with its mate. We began to a slow rhythm with quiet music somewhere around us. We spin around and around and I rest my head in the crook of his neck. I breathe him in and the smell of old books and many chemicals fill my senses. We dance around and around and the light reflects my dress and for a moment I wasn't scared.

**So how did you like it. I know sad, but like I said it was good was it not I hoped ya'll liked it *Update* guys you do realize that it's cancer right? it isn't missing anything this is how I planned it. She lost her hair because of chemo i just thought i'd clear that up  
**


End file.
